How a Prank Changed My Life
by shadowswaiting
Summary: One of the girls is a victim to a prank involving hair dye...who is it? But that's not all, because this girl's life is going to change more than just some hair dye. I don't own MDBC.
1. Chapter 1

I am staring at myself in the mirror in complete shock. Even though my hair was a bit messed up, I didn't want it _dyed_ dark brown! It was bad enough that when my hair was suddenly not messy and fiery red but long and silky. Silently, I let out a moan. Tristan is supposed to meet me for dinner tonight.

The question is, what happened to me? One moment, my hair is fire engine red, the next a chocolatey brown. Like a light bulb going off in my head, I realize that this is what Allegra was doing when she told me she would be "fixing" my hair last night. I pull up IM and send her a quick message.

C: _Why…_

A: _I don't know what u r talking about_

C: _2 words; brown & hair_

A: _Oh, that...don't panic, it'll fade in about 6 weeks…_

C: _6 WEEKS?! U r so dead_

A: _I know, Sloane, I know_

I sigh and shut my computer deciding that there is nothing better I can do than get ready for tonight. Tristan and I are meeting the rest of the MDBC at Emma's for dinner. Now, I wonder how they're going to react to my hair. I sigh again and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a grey cashmere sweater.

Before I know what I am doing, I have makeup on my face. I can't believe that just a couple years ago, I wouldn't even put on mascara, but time changes people.

Speaking of time, it flies as I get myself ready for tonight and before I know it, it's 6 o'clock and time to head over to Emma's.

15 minutes later, I am at their front door and staring through the peephole, trying to decide if they will open their door. At last, Darcy cautiously opens the door.

"Um, hello, how can I help you?" he asks tentatively. I stare at him for a second before realizing that he doesn't even recognize me.

"Yeah," I reply, trying to pull in some humor, "I knew you were a bit dead in the brain, Hawthorne, but really?" I try to hide my smirk as he gapes at me.

"SLOANE?! What happened?!" He crows.

"Allegra and her pranks happened," I mutter. "I look stupid, don't I?"

He chuckles and steps aside to allow me to enter the house. Then, a familiar voice floats down the hall.

"Hey, Darcy, is Cassidy here?" I would recognize that voice anywhere.

It's Tristan Berkley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, people. Here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy!**

Last time..

 _"Hey, Darcy, is Cassidy here?" I would recognize that voice anywhere. It's Tristan Berkley._

 _NOW..._

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't," Darcy calls back, walking down the hall. I stomp after him into the living room where all the MDBC girls and their dates stare at me confused.

"Um, Darcy? Who is this? I thought this was only for the book club members?" Jess asks, looking hurt.

"Do you have a new girlfriend?" Simon teases, although we all know it isn't true. Jess shoots him a pained expression.

"What?!" Darcy exclaims. "I would never do that!"

" I know," Jess replies, amused. "But, really, who is this and why is she here." I decide that now that the teasing of others is over with, I might as well speak up.

"You know, Jess," I start, smirking, "I though at least someone would recognize me, but I guess I was wrong. Do I really look that different?" I pretend to examine myself in the mirror as the room falls silent.

"What?" Tristan says in disbelief. "Cass? Is that you?" I smile and hold out my hands.

"In the flesh and blood," I respond, grinning. The room erupts into laughter.

"Cassidy, what happened to you?" Emma asks, and the room explodes into laughter again.

"Well, Allegra told me she was going to fix my hair, but she really pranked me and now I will have brown hair for awhile," I answer, shrugging. Tristan is looking at me with an amused expression, so I trudge over to him and look him in the eye.

"I'm so sorry to disappoint, Mr. Fancypants, but Big, Bad Cassidy Sloane is not as amused as you seem to be," I state, holding in my laughter and crossing my arms.

"Well, I'm so sorry, but the Ice Princess seems amused," Darcy says, grinning.

"Shut up, Ariel," Tristan snaps before resuming his amused expression.

Before Darcy can say anything, though, Simon exclaims, "Ladies, Ladies, you are both pretty, so can we please get on with our discussion?" This shuts them both up. I sit down on the couch next to Tristan and survey the room. Becca and Theo are sitting together on a bench, and Megan and Simon are together on the floor. Darcy and Jess are on barstools while Emma and Stewart are on an armchair, with Emma sitting on the arm rest.

It's so fun to be back in their company, where we can tease all we want. About a half hour later, Tristan stands up and walks to the door.

Turning back to me, he says, "Hey, Cass? I have some stuff in the back of my car and I need help getting it. Care to join me?" I get up casting curious glances back at my friends, who are all grinning broadly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, guys. It's been a while since I have posted. This is the last chapter. I hope you like it! Sorry it took so long. You probably don't want to hear it, but we've had some tough times with my family recently so I haven't had a chance to update this. It also was loosly based on real events and it brought back too many memories.** Cassidy POV

I followed Tristan outside, confused as to why he needed something now. The starlight was beautiful as it shined down on us. We walked to his car, and began retrieving bags of food. There were cakes, cookies, and just about every other pastry imaginable.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the scents of the cool night.

I had just set my last bag of food down when. I turned and saw Tristan on one knee, and he grabbed my hand.

"Cassidy," he began, "I have been in love with you for so many years that I have lost count. You are an amazing girl who is not afraid to speak her mind. I want to spend my life with you by my side. Please, will you marry me?"

"Yes," I whispered before softly pressing my lips to his. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with this perfect man. I could hear the rest of my friends cheering behind us.

"You did it!" Darcy yelled. "I didn't think you had the guts!" I turned around and glared at him, I grabbed the nearest food item and threw it at him. Pretty soon, everyone was involved in a food fight. I smiled at the sight around me. How could things be more perfect?

 **A/N: I am so sorry that it is short. I may end up adding another chapter, but for now, it is finished. If I do continue, what do you want to see? Should I rewrite this? Please let me know!**


End file.
